El cumpleaños de Kiba
by Hinata.ilove.90
Summary: Tras el cumpleaños de Kiba, este estaba ebrio y termina haciendo el amor con su novia, Hinata, ¿quieres leer lemon? /lease lo ultimo con voz de comercial/soy mala para los summarys/yo nomas hice un one-shot con lemon xD


_-Yo...Hinata-la mencionada volteo la cabeza hacia Kiba, este se rascaba la cabeza intentando decir algo-...¿Qui-quieres ser mi novia?-pregunto Kiba. Tras esa pregunta, Hinata se sonrojo un poco, Kiba pudo notar su sonrojo, quería la respuesta a su pregunta... !ya¡._

_-Bu-bueno, tu-tu eres mi amigo hace tiempo..._

_-_''Fri-fri-friendzone''_-pensó Kiba rodando los ojos mientras agachaba la cabeza decepcionado._

_-E-esta bien-dijo Hinata. A tal respuesta, Kiba subió un poco su cabeza y vio a una Hinata sonrojada._

_-¿Es verdad lo que dices?-le pregunto Kiba emocionado, Hinata asintió con la cabeza mientras sus mejillas aumentaban el color de su sonrojo._

**X**

**x**

**X**

Era el cumpleaños de Kiba, todos los de su clase estaban ahí dentro echando relajo, algunos chicos ya estaban ebrios, pues ya tenían, casi todos, 18 años, la edad suficiente para empezar a beber.

Hinata estaba en un rincón cuidando a su amiga Tenten, ya que a esta le dieron de beber un vino fuerte y estaba vomitando constantemente. Hinata estaba buscando a Kiba con la mirada. Al encontrarlo, estaba con Naruto, al parecer, los dos estaban ebrios. Hinata estaba preocupada por que se descontrolara la fiesta, ella no había bebido una gota de alcohol o vino en toda la fiesta. Iba a acudir a su primo Neji, pero este estaba haciendo apuestas en una partida de ajedrez con Shikamaru.

Dejo a Tenten un momento con Temari, esta estaba medio moribunda, y fue hacia Kiba.

-Ki-Kiba...-dijo Hinata muy bajo mientras le tocaba el hombro a este.

-¿Que pasa preciosa?-le dijo Kiba a esta.

-¿Te-te impo-portaría si-si me que-quedo a dormi-mir hoy en tu ca-casa?-le pregunto Hinata mientras agachaba la mirada.

-Clarooo, puedes dormir en mi cuarto-le respondió Kiba mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

Hinata sintió el aliento a alcohol y no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de asco-Ya-ya tengo su-sueño-le dijo Hinata.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe al cuarto?-le pregunto Kiba soltándola y viéndola. Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la mirada de Kiba.

-No-no, y-yo ya se do-donde esta.

-Esta bien, si ocupas algo, me dices, preciosa-dijo por ultimo Kiba, volviendo a su conversación con Naruto.

Hinata se dirigió a su primo diciéndole que se iba quedar a dormir, este asintió y siguió jugando un poco enojado con Shikamaru.

Hinata subió a las escaleras que daban hacia las habitaciones de Kiba y Hana. Al adentrarse en la habitación, pudo sentir rápidamente el olor a Akamaru. Efectivamente, este estaba acostado en el suelo dormido. Hinata lo acaricio un poco y luego se acerco a la cama de Kiba, arriba de esta estaba un montón de ropa sucia y de ropa limpia combinada. Hinata prendió el foco de la habitación y la acomodo un poco. Al terminar, se recostó arriba de la cama viendo el reloj que tenia Kiba en su mesita de noche. Eran las 2:34 a.m.

Al poco tiempo, Hinata se durmió. Despertó unos cinco minutos después al sentir un lamido de Akamaru en su cara. Akamaru subió a la cama y se acomodo a un lado de Hinata, los dos cabían perfectamente.

**X**

**x**

**X**

Kiba estaba ebrio hasta el tope, era muy raro que no haya vomitado nada.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y encontró a Hinata acostada junto con Akamaru.

-Anda, perro pulgoso, sal de aquí-le dijo Kiba a Akamaru, mientras este brincaba a Hinata y salia fuera del cuarto.

Kiba hizo a un lado a Hinata y este se sentó en la cama frotándose la cien.

-Ki-Kiba...-escucho decir a Hinata.

Al voltear a verla le parecía increíblemente hermosa Hinata, parecía un ángel. Toco un poco la pierna derecha de Hinata y sintió que se le puso la piel de gallina.

-Kiba...

Kiba acariciaba las piernas de Hinata de forma tierna. Subió un poco mas de la cuenta y pudo sentir su trasero con su mano izquierda, rápidamente, Kiba quito su mano de ahí y sintió que Hinata se movía.

-Kiba, ¿t-te vas a dormir?-le pregunto Hinata.

-Hinata, ahora que recuerdo... tu no me haz dado mi regalo de cumpleaños-le dijo Kiba pervertidamente.

-Ma-mañana, digo, hoy te lo doy-le respondió Hinata.

-¿Y porque no ahora mismo?-Kiba se acerco a Hinata.

-E-estas pa-pasado de co-copas, Kiba-le respondió Hinata mientras se alejaba un poco.

-Hace unas horas fue mi cumpleaños, y bueno, todavía sigue la fiesta, yo soy el cumpleañero y yo elijo el regalo-Kiba agarro a Hinata de la cintura y la acerco mas a el. Este poso sus labios con los de Hinata, intentando adentrar su lengua en la boca de esta. Hinata se sonrojo y respondió al beso, había una pequeña lucha de lenguas constantemente.

Cuando se separaron para tomar aire Hinata hablo-¿Que quieres que te regale?-le dijo Hinata a Kiba, mientras los dos se observaban.

-Eh esperado mucho tiempo a que hiciéramos esto, creo que ya estas lista-le respondió Kiba mientras le acariciaba una pierna a Hinata.

-Kiba...-Hinata evito la mirada que Kiba le daba, esta se sonrojo mas.

-¡Es mi cumpleaños!, por favor Hinata, llevo 2 años esperando a que por fin hagamos el amor-le dijo Kiba.

-Bueno...-Hinata trago saliva. Se levanto de la cama y empezó a desabotonarse su vestidito blanco.

-No, yo te lo quitare-Kiba se acerco a Hinata, la tomo de la cintura y luego se sentaron en la cama, Hinata arriba de Kiba.

Kiba desabrochaba lentamente esos botones de aquella prenda que tanto odiaba en ese momento, al terminar de hacer eso, dejo que Hinata se sentara en la cama.

-Con tu permiso Hinata-Kiba se inco en el suelo. Hinata no sabia que iba hacer Kiba hasta que sintió algo en su intimidad.

-Kiba-decía entre gemidos Hinata. Hinata sentía que se había mojado.

Kiba se separo se la intimidad de Hinata y subió a verla.

-Acuéstate en la cama-le dijo Kiba. Hinata se acostó en la cama mientras Kiba se desprendía de su ropa. Hinata miraba como Kiba se quitaba sus ropas. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver el miembro de este.

-Ki-Kiba..-Hinata trago saliva al ver aquella cosa que se adentraría en ella, era largo y grueso.

-Desearía... que no tartamudearas en esto-Kiba se acerco a Hinata y empezó a besarle ligeramente el cuello. Kiba dejaba las marcas de que Hinata pertenecía a el. Ella gemía al sentir los besos de Kiba en su cuello-¿Te gusta?-le pregunto Kiba, Hinata respondió con un gemido. Kiba siguió besando hasta llegar a los pechos de Hinata, estos estaban cubiertos por un brasier blanco-¿Quieres que continué?-le pregunto Kiba mientras la miraba fijamente, Hinata asintió con la cabeza. Kiba desabrocho el brasier de Hinata lentamente y luego la ayudo a quitárselo-Son mas grandes de lo que esperaba-le dijo Kiba mientras sonreía plácidamente. Hinata se sonrojo un poco y solo miraba como Kiba hacia su trabajo con sus pechos.

Kiba duro unos minutos lamiendo y disfrutando esos lindos pechos hasta que este se canso y tomo a Hinata de la cintura-es hora...de las embastidas...-dijo Kiba mientras tomaba su pene y lo acomodaba en la entrada de Hinata.

-¡KIBA!-grito Hinata al sentir las primeras embastidas, era su primera vez y le dolía mucho, esta llorando fuertemente hasta que Kiba la cayo con un beso.

-No grites, tu primo sigue ahí abajo-le dijo Kiba.

-Es mi primera...vez-le dijo Hinata a Kiba.

-Ya se, perdóname-le dijo Kiba. Hinata termino de llorar y se agarro al cuello de Kiba-

-Quiero...que lo hagas...mas rápido-le dijo Hinata al oído. Kiba acelero sus embastidas. Hinata estaba apunto de llegar al orgasmo-Ki-Kiba...Aaaah-Orgasmo. Al escuchar eso, Kiba puso su semilla en Hinata y luego cayeron rendidos en la cama de este.

-¿Te gusto?-le pregunto Kiba.

-Si, creo que ahora...tendrás mas suerte-le dijo Hinata a Kiba.

-Es hora de dormir-dijo Kiba. Se taparon con la pequeña sabana blanca que tenia Kiba, ya manchada de sangre por Hinata. Los dos durmieron abrazados y...felices.

**X**

**x**

**X**

Al despertar, Kiba no sabia lo que había pasado la noche de ayer o a las 3 de la mañana, hasta que vio a Hinata desnuda ante el. Kiba se quedo viendo la cama hasta que vio la mancha de sangre.

-_''¿Que mierda hice anoche?''_-se pregunto para si mismo Kiba.

Hinata se había despertado y vio a Kiba.

-¿Como amaneciste?-le pregunto Hinata.

-¿Que paso anoche?

-¿No recuerdas nada?, bueno, tuvimos sexo-le dijo Hinata-o hicimos el amor.

-¿Enserio?, ¿tu y yo?-dijo Kiba viendo a Hinata.

-Si, hasta deje de tartamudear, te dije que tendrías mas suerte ahora en adelante-le dijo Hinata.

-Oh, lo único que recuerdo fue a Lee besando a Sakura y luego Naruto me agarro del pescuezo-dijo Kiba.

Los dos se sentaron en la cama de Kiba, y Hinata le contó todo lo que hicieron, hasta que Neji llego al cuarto.

-Hinata, ¿estas a...?, ¡¿QUE MIERDA?!-grito Neji al ver a Hinata y Kiba besarse...desnudos.

-Neji...-Hinata agarro la sabana de Kiba y se tapo con ella rápidamente.

-Ah...-Neji se tapo la nariz-¿que mierda estabas haciendo Hinata?

-Hi-hice el amor con Kiba-le respondió Hinata para luego arrepentirse de sus palabras.

-Le diré a tu padre...

-Si le dices...yo le diré que tu te emborrachaste anoche y que...que...te descubrí teniendo sexo con Tenten el otro día-dijo Hinata en modo de defensa.

-Esta bien, esta bien-dijo Neji. Se limpio un poco su nariz, ya que esta chorreaba sangre-, tu no le dices nada mio y yo no le digo nada tuyo.

-De acuerdo...

-Vístete, te esperare en la sala.

Neji salio del cuarto maldiciendo perversidades ya que no le dejaba de salir sangre de la nariz. Hinata se puso su ropa rápidamente y Kiba también.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a limpiar la casa?-le pregunto Hinata a Kiba.

-Me encantaría...de paso, ¿podríamos volver a...? tu sabes-le dijo Kiba sonriendo de lado.

-Bueno-Hinata sonrió-, te veo mas tarde.

* * *

**Eeeey you! ;D, holi, de nuevo en este fic, espero que les haiga gustado,, ya que me esforce mucho, okno xD, bueno, me base en algunas cosas sexuales de unos fics de la escritora Pitukel, amo shush fics *-*, y, no se que mas, me encantaria que comentaran y me dieran su opinion :) bye!**

**Posdata: Ya se que esta corto -.-**

**Posdata 2: Notese que Neji chorreaba sangre al ver a Hinata bichi (desnuda pue' ¬¬) c:, porque me gusta el Nejihina 3**


End file.
